Spiderman Homecoming - Breath
by ILikeCookiesLoads
Summary: It takes Peter a second to catch his breath after the whole Vulture, long enough that Happy and Tony manage to track him down and drag him back to base for a small amount of recovery. Just a one shot I wrote in class in all honesty.


Peter lay on the beach, desperately trying to breath, it hurt to breath, it hurt a lot. In fact, Peter was certain he was going to just stop breathing and die any moment. But after a while his breathing went back to normal, unfortunately Peter had no time to be relieved because as soon as he could breath, the rest of his body decided to speak up. Peter could feel where he had been burned, bruised and cut... he closed his eyes. Beginning to regret certain life choices.

Then he looked towards the man who's life he had just saved, he was worse although maybe not much worse, in shock, if only because he was alive. Peter managed to stand, the man looked up to him and Peter was quick to shoot some web, immobilizing him, just in case, then he went to web down every box and weapon, making sure none of it went missing. Once he considered it was all secure enough, he left a note, and turned to leave but after his first jump almost collapsed. Taking in a deep breath he climbed the building and collapsed onto it's roof.

He lay there, back against the cold concrete, eyes on the bright stars, he could hear sirens, moving his head to the left just slightly he saw the black cars nearing the crashed airplane, men with black suits. Peter smiled, mission complete, then his eyes closed and didn't open again.

"Mr Stark?"

"Happy, what is the problem?"

"The kid, Spiderman... remember that plane we were moving all sorts of dangerous stuff in?"

Tony paused, "is the kid okay?"

"I don't know... he took down the bad guy, the guys under arrest, but Peter... well there's no sign of him, but-"

"But what?"

"There was fire here, there's bits and pieces everywhere and... there is some of Peter's blood on the ground."

Tony nodded, "I will go find him, don't worry."

Happy nodded, "just in case... I'm sure he is fine."

"I know."

Tony got into his suit, checking first at Peter's house, confirming the kid had not returned home he checked the school, but he wasn't there either, Ned said he hadn't heard of Peter for a while, after this Tony decided to check the scene of the crime, he flew over the crashed plane, waving to Happy, it didn't take him long to spot the kid, with his red hoodie, he landed on the roof.

"Peter?"

The kid didn't react, Tony exited the suit and moved over to him, giving him a small shake, that did the trick.

Peter sat up so quickly Tony almost had to move out of the way to avoid being hit by the kid, "careful," Tony said putting two strong hands on the kid's shoulder, even though he knew it would do nothing to hold the kid down if said kid wanted to get up, it was more of a calming gesture.

"What happened?" Peter looked around.

"I believe you rescued my plane... well, the stuff in the plane."

Peter looked up at Iron Man, he nodded, "I'm sorry Mr Stark I promise I wasn't looking for trouble this time," he explained, "it found me... kind of."

Tony shook his head, "yeah, I can imagine, are you okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Peter felt the hands leave his shoulder and he began to stand but collapsed.

"Yeah, sure," Tony repeated with a sarcastic tone, he helped Peter to sit up once more, "I'm going to carry you to the new avenger headquarters, so you can see a doctor, okay?"

Peter froze, "no, I'm fine, just need... just need to stay still for a bit, I don't need a doctor!"

Tony shook his head, "as cute as it is that you be afraid of a doctor," Tony called his suit over, letting it take over as he picked up the kid, "you don't get this choice."

Peter tensed up, but didn't argue any further as Tony flew all the way back to the avengers tower, waving to Happy on the way back before dropping the kid of in a bed.

"Okay, I'm going to go get a doctor, you stay here, can you manage that?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

Peter gave a small nod, his head fell against the cushion, he closed his eyes and was instantly asleep.

Tony looked at the kid, he didn't look too good in all honesty, his suit at least was dusty and burnt and although Tony couldn't see the skin underneath, he doubted the hoodie was much protection.

Tony found a doctor he trusted, calling her in, she quickly removed the hoodie and got to work, disinfectant on the cuts, ointment on the burns and some pain killers directly into the kids system through the drip for the rest.

Tony nodded to the doctor, "he okay?"

"Yeah, nothing too serious, but I must suggest he get some rest, maybe take a couple of days of... and... although nothing to do with his recent battle, the kid should probably be eating more."

"Oh?"

"Superhumans tends to have fast metabolisms, no doubt this kid has a very fast one and... well, he could definitely use a couple more calories in his day to day life."

Tony nodded, "understood, I'll see what I can do."

After a while of sitting next to the kid, Happy arrived.

"He okay?"

"Some burns, cuts and bruises," Tony replied, "nothing serious, he will be fine."

Happy pulled another chair over and sat down, placing his head in his hands.

"Oh come on Happy, it's not your fault."

"A kid phoned me... to tell me what Peter was going to do, and I didn't listen."

"Oh."

"I just hung up, had more important things to do, had to sort out the plane... god."

"Happy, we all make mistakes."

"Had the kid not been there the world could be in danger... instead just the kid was."

"I get it... but you can't beat yourself up over it, think that the kid wouldn't want it?"

"You know the kid wont stop, no matter how much we tell him to?"

Tony nodded, "I'm going to sort his suit out, add in some extra security features, then give it back to him, can't really live with the idea of him running around with that silly hoodie."

Happy nodded.

An hour or so passed, Peter opened his eyes seeing the two men blinking, "hey," he greeted.

"Hey kid, finally up?"

Peter sat up, "I didn't want to go to a doctor..."

Tony chuckled, "yeah, but you really weren't in a situation to chose that, come on kid, one night here and then Happy will drive you home."

Peter nodded, not in any such mood to argue, he sat up straight, "the plane?"

"You did everything right, and it's all under control now."

Peter nodded, "understood."

"You did good kid," Happy pointed out.

Peter smiled.

Tony nodded, "real good, when your a bit older, you will be an amazing avenger."

Peter's eyes brightened. Tony and Happy both smiled. And Tony meant it, Peter, when older, would be an amazing avenger.


End file.
